Big Meowth, Little Dreams (Part 2)
is a special episode. In the dub, it is the 24th episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Episode Plot Azumarill is making another picnic, even if Meowth and other Pokémon had a feast the day before. The Pichu brothers are playing with Azurill. One of the brothers follows Azurill and notices the other tries to eat some of the picnic food, so intercepts him. However, they also lose Azurill, who is lost. Meowth, however, is walking through the city and is quite tired and bored. Meowth wishes for some purpose in life and saw Miss Skitty, making him charmed by her presence. Meowth tries to get Skitty's attention by reciting poetry, but Skitty is not interested. To find Azurill, the Pichu brothers call for Smoochum, Teddiursa and Magby. They go through the town and find Azurill, who hops away, across the road in the traffic. The Pokémon go across the street, following Azurill. The Wooper is bathing in a barrel and Azurill jumps on and off its head. Wooper is startled and the other Pokémon do the same, so Wooper follows them. Meowth, however, takes some roses to give them to Skitty. The Pokémon find Azurill, who jumps into the water. Just then, a Feraligatr emerges, so Azurill bounces off it, across the river, into an alley. Meowth sets the ladder and climbs it with the flowers, to reach Skitty. Azurill comes into the same street where Meowth is and starts jumping, collecting the clothes that were drying on the ropes. Meowth climbs up and goes to give Skitty the roses. However, something struck the roses and Meowth re-plays the scene, seeing Azurill, by accident, replaced the roses with the laundry it was carrying. As such, Skitty is enraged to see Meowth with the laundry and scratches his face. Meowth falls down from the ladder, while Skitty goes inside the building. Meowth was displeased, but did not give up. Meowth attempted to give a cake for Skitty, but Azurill came in a second and ate the cake, so Skitty refused "Meowth's offer" of the empty plate. For a final offer, Meowth climbs up and plays the guitar and sings a song for Skitty. Azurill comes and happily hops, making Meowth annoyed. Meowth is angry and bashes the guitar, but, by accident, hits Skitty, who scratches Meowth and causes him to fall off the ladder. Meowth cries, but Azurill laughs at this, so Meowth starts chasing Azurill at the roof. Azurill comes to the edge and loses balance, so Meowth claims he'd like to see Azurill's dreams crushed. However, the other Pokémon arrive and Wooper uses Water Gun. Azurill bounces off, causing Water Gun to hit Meowth and blast him off. Azurill falls down, but the Pokémon Babies (with Wooper) managed to catch it before Azurill hit the ground. Meowth lands on the street, thinking if his day can get any worse. To his displeasure, a Snorlax lays down on him. Meowth, thinking he set his goals were too high, decides to take a nap, for tomorrow his vacation is over and has to join back Team Rocket. Trivia *Meowth reads the title card episode and is the narrator for this Pokémon Chronicles episode. Mistakes The Feraligatr seen in this episode has its jaw colored blue instead of tan. Gallery Pichu Big notices his brother trying to eat the food SP017 2.png Pichu Big scolds Pichu Little SP017 3.png Meowth is bored SP017 4.png A Skitty sleeps on the balcony SP017 5.png Meowth tries to find a way to get to Skitty SP017 6.png The Pichu Brothers issue orders to find Azurill SP017 7.png The Pokémon search for Azurill SP017 8.png Azurill happily hops off SP017 9.png The Pokémon cross the street SP017 10.png Azurill crossed the river SP017 11.png Azurill notices Meowth carrying flowers SP017 12.png Meowth goes to give the flowers to Skitty SP017 13.png Azurill snatches Meowth's flowers SP017 14.png Meowth made a cake for Skitty SP017 15.png Azurill eats the cake SP017 16.png Meowth tries to perform the song, even with Azurill's distractions SP017 17.png Meowth hit Skitty with the guitar, instead of Azurill SP017 18.png The Pokémon search for Azurill SP017 19.png Meowth fails to grab Azurill SP017 20.png The Pokémon found Azurill }} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Kazumi Satō